The present invention relates to a safety device for halogen lights.
FIG. 6 of the drawings shows a conventional device for a halogen light. It can be seen that the safety device for the light has a L-shaped body. The body is mainly constructed by a U-groove (80) for holding the light wherein a holder (not shown) enables a light to be inserted between the two bodies. Because prior halogen lights were not provided with shields or waterproofing to prevent shock, users were potentially exposed to this hazard. Halogen lights belong to high-current electrical appliances, and one has to turn them down before replacing the lights or repairing them. Furthermore, the bodies are not provided any insulator, and one has to turn them on to test whether the light is functioning normally. Generally, switches and lights are arranged in a way that one cannot carry out the job alone, i.e., it is inconvenient and time-consuming to replace or repair the damaged lights.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.